1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for guiding connections between a main device and external peripheral devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Connections between a display device and peripheral devices in the related art have mostly been between a TV receiver and a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR). In such cases, the connection between the TV receiver and the VCR is through a RF output terminal on the VCR and a RF input terminal on the TV receiver, or through a composite video and audio L/R using an external input terminal, i.e. a RCA type jack. Although the connection seems simple, to actually connect or reconnect a TV receiver and a VCR, users frequently refer to a manual. Thus, if the manual is lost, a user may experience difficulty in making even a simple connection.
Also, connections to a TV receiver may become more complicated as there are other peripheral devices for connecting to the TV receiver such as a cable box, a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD), a digital terrestrial broadcast receiver, a satellite set top box, and PC. Moreover, due to a recent increase in the functions of a TV, even more peripheral devices may need to be connected. Thus, if the number of peripheral devices keeps increasing, users will experience more difficulty in connecting a TV receiver to peripheral devices and in order to explain such connections, a user's manual will also become more complicated.
As an alternative to making connections by referring to a user's manual, an initial setup menu in the related art of a TV provides a questionnaire regarding what type of peripheral device needs to be connected and displays the necessary circuit to a user based upon the answers to the questionnaire. Thus, a user can connect a peripheral device to the TV receiver according to the circuit shown on the TV screen. However, the questionnaires are often complicated and if a user wishes to see a connection to a peripheral device other than the one selected, the user can only see the circuit after completing the questionnaire for the selected peripheral device. Thus, a user cannot see the overall connection or wiring at a glance. Particularly, when a user merely wishes to understand how a TV receiver and peripheral devices are connected, the method in the related art is complicated and inconvenient to the user.